In the construction industry and the like, there have been efforts for introducing work management software which employs a method such as CPM (Critical Pass Method) for optimizing the allocation of human and material resources etc. (for example, JP-A-11-193631).
The work management software requires inputs of data indicating an allocation of human and material resources, and conventionally, those efforts to collect data and to input the collected data have been carried out manually.
The use of the work management software allows the resource allocation to be done automatically. However, the collection of data and input of the collected data are conventionally done manually, thus there has been a problem that it requires a large amount of time for the allocation of resources using the work management software. As a result, an applicable range of the work management software has become very small, so that there has been a problem that it was not fully utilized.